


starbucks boys

by EmiA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, M/M, Pining Levi, Tumblr Prompt, cheeky Eren, happy valentines day lovelies, literally only fluff and banter, my cup of tea tbh, no name lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiA/pseuds/EmiA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brown haired boy with blue green eyes never gives the same name when ordering his late night coffee.  Barista Levi is a little bit in love with him.  Short and sweet and to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starbucks boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is because of tumblr

Levi couldn’t hold in the large sigh that physically blew the receipt in his hand. He held out the paper to his current customer, who glared at him a little, obviously wanting some better customer service, but what did the guy expect coming to a Starbucks at nine o'clock at night? Who drank an expresso this close to closing?  Actually, Levi thought, moving to make the drink, he does know of one person…

He worked quickly and the customer took his drink and exited, leaving Levi alone behind the bar of the coffee shop, wishing he had the power to close up early.  It wasn’t his usual shift, and the kid probably wasn’t coming today anyway.  Just as this thought passed his mind with a little disappointment, the door opened up to a familiar head of brown hair and green eyes.  Levi immediately straightened his back where he leaned on the counter, composing himself for the unexpected, but welcome, company.

“Hey,” Levi said casually as he took his spot behind the cash register.  The boy walking in and smiled, raising his eyebrows upon seeing Levi, and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

“Hi, Levi!” he said, way too cheery, but Levi’s heart still did the weird flippy thing it did whenever the boy was around, “Could I just have my usual today?”

Levi nodded and began tapping on the computer, thinking that the bright ball of sunshine in front of him sure as hell didn’t need any caffeine.  He didn’t think he’d ever seen him tired.

The tapping finished, Levi grabbed the largest cup next to him and his marker before looking at the boy expectantly, eyebrows raised. Green eyes lit up as the coffee addict appeared to think for a long moment.

“Jack,” he said with a decisive tone.  ‘Jack’ opened his mouth again like he wanted to change his mind, but he snapped it shut with a resolute look.

“Okay, Jack, give me a minute.”

He comes in almost every day that Levi works, and the man is only a little bit ashamed to say that he might have developed a crush on this stranger with a million names.  See, every time those bluegreen eyes walk through the door, the name Levi writes on his coffee cup changes.  He's never repeated names, not once, and he had captured Levi's attention like nobody else.  It infuriated the barista to no end, he _needed_ to know this gorgeous boy's name.  But even when Levi asked as nonchalantly as possible, it was answered by a sly grin and some ridiculous name like “Gazpacho.”

Levi wasn't going to pry into some kids life unwanted, and he sort of enjoyed the game they played every day at 930, so he stopped asking and instead appreciated every way-too-sunshiny smile the beautiful boy sent his way.

Levi had managed to piece some things together.  He was a college student at the nearby university (Levi abhors serving the entitled, snappy business students that parade through his doors like they own place, though their daddies actually might) and he has a night job almost every day, hence the much needed espresso stop before each shift.

Levi himself was a recent graduate of the same school, though his degree barely got him his morning job at a nearby accounting firm.  His friends preached how he would “move up the latter” at some point, but until then he was working night shifts at a freaking coffee joint.  Not that it was all bad...

The barista finished the Jack drink quickly (he knows these machines way too well) and slid the cup over to the customer.  The boy took it gratefully and popped the lid to let it cool, leaning on his usually spot on the counter where he would chatter Levi's ear off for a half hour until closing.  Levi never found it annoying, to his own surprise.

“Why are you working today?” the boy started the conversation. “It's Saturday.”

“I find it slightly concerning that you know my work schedule,” Levi hummed, wiping down the tools he'd just used before taking a seat on the bench across from his company, “And a coworker asked me to switch.”

“Good,” was the only answer as the boy tested his drink. Levi raised an eyebrow but didn't follow his curiosity to ask what _exactly_ was good.

“I didn't know you worked on weekends.”

The boy sighed, “I get Sunday and Wednesday nights off, but other than that is the lab for me.”

Levi remembered that ‘Jack’ was a marine biology major, and spent his nights working under his professor in the aquarium or giant biology lab the university has. Levi assumed he must love his work, because that's a lot of sleep to sacrifice. Not that Levi slept all that much himself, but the boy often complained of sleep deprivation.  His bright eyes never showed it, though.

“Sleeping with the fishes,” Levi mused, resting his head on his hand and wishing for something more interesting to talk about.

“Hmmm,” the boy hummed, finally enjoying his drink, which Levi assumed was still piping hot.

“How do you not burn your tongue?”

“What are you talking about? You gotta drink it while it's hot.”

“ _Hot,_ not _scalding._ ”

“It's not that bad. Here, taste.”

The cup was held out to Levi, who looked at it with a cautious glare.

“No thank you, I value my sleep and my taste buds.”

“Ya know, Petra never judges me for my coffee habits.”

Levi raised his eyebrows upon learning that No Name knew his coworker's name, specifically the one he'd switched shifts with that night.

“You spend way too much time here, kid.”

“Well,” the Jack cup was removed from Levi's reach and imbibed gratefully. “Then you shouldn't have such friendly workers that make me feel welcome.”

Levi almost cracked a smile at that.  The boy was not unfamiliar to Levi's lack of customer service skills, though he's never cold to the boy himself, and had often seen tense exchanged between the barista and pompous businessmen that found minuscule problems with their drinks.

“You know everyone then?” Levi didn't know why this new information didn't settle well in his gut.

“I think, at least everyone that works nights.”

“And do they all fall victim to your mind games?” Levi had a teasing tone, but he was genuinely curious.

“You mean the name thing?” the boy laughed lightly, “Yeah, I guess.”

“You're a satanist,” Levi chided, ignoring the gross feeling in his stomach growing.

He laughed for real this time before claiming, “It's the only fun part of my day!”

“Harassing Starbucks baristas?”

“I'm a mystery,” the stranger mused, shaking his hands in a ridiculous manner, “I leave no trace of my true identity anywhere.”

“You must be a big deal then,” Levi rolled his eyes at the ridiculous behavior and how amusing he found it.

“Yep.  I'm actually protecting you,” green eyes got closer as the boy leaned further over the counter, and Levi felt his heart rate pick up against his will.  “If you knew who I really was it would be putting you in harm's way.”

“My hero,” Levi said dryly, his heart only calming down when the boy pulled back with a smirk.

“Not all of us can be as brave as you, Levi, wearing your name out in the open like that.”

“My legally required name tag?”

His question was ignored, “With your name advertised so blatantly, all the Starbucks girls much be swarming your personal address.”

Levi shook his head, “I don't think that's how names work.  Besides, Starbucks girls aren't really my type.”

Curiously, Levi watched as some emotion passed over the boys face before disappearing into his cup as he took a long drink.  A weird tense moment passed.

“Maybe Starbucks _boys_ …”

And shit, why the hell would Levi say something like that.  In a second that green was staring at him, eyes widened slightly as the boy slowly lowered his drink.

“Oh,” was the only answer.  Levi mentally slapped himself, because he definitely just _simultaneously_ flirted with and came out to a nameless regular during work hours.

“Well, I-I take my coffee-addicted, capital-brainwashed consumers either way.”

And okay, Levi wasn't really expecting that at all. Did they just.. Exchange their sexuality via a Starbucks analogy..? Deciding to move on from the strangely awkward topic, Levi snorted.

“Witty. Watch what you say, my capitalist employers have ears everywhere.”

“Then they'll hear me asking you out on a date.”

Levi's world froze as the conversation took the sharpest turn he could imagine, or hope for.  Time ticked away as Levi ran the words through his mind, making sure he'd heard right and his fantasies weren't blending with reality.  At this point, the man assumed he should probably say something.  Anything, really, would do.  Because the boy across from him was staring into his blank eyes with bright cheeks and a bitten lip and Levi wasn't prepared for this tonight.  So instead he stared right back, face probably idiotically blank, as the boy fidgeted in front of him.

“I mean, if you want to, you don't have to, you can just say no, it's okay I…” the boy trailed off, looking completely mortified, before covering his face with his hands with a huff, and Levi wasn't having any of that.

Finally controlling his body, Levi stood up and leaned over the counter to wrap his hands around the boy's wrists, gently pulling them away from his face to again reveal the wide eyes Levi enjoyed so much.

The boy apparently froze at the contact and close proximity of Levi, and a sudden boost of confidence made the man actually crack a grin.

“I'll go out with you, if you tell me your name.”

The blush on the boy's cheeks darkened but he smiled sheepishly, tense shoulders relaxing a little as he inhaled dramatically.

“My name’s Eren.”

Levi nodded approvingly, trying not to let the bubbly feeling in his stomach reflect on his face.  If Levi remembered right, he'd written the same name on one of the boys cups at one point.  Which means that Eren had thrown his real name into the mix to throw Levi off. _What an absolute brat._

“Nice to meet you, Eren,” Levi quipped, releasing Eren's wrists but staying in his current position, close enough to see nothing but Eren's blushing face.

“How do you know I'm not lying?” the boy retorted, playfulness returning to his voice.

“I've memorized your lying face.  Countless cups of coffee for ‘Alonzo’ and ‘John’ have conditioned me.”

Eren grinned and leaned more comfortably on the counter, apparently getting acquainted with Levi's face a foot away from his.

“You realize they're all fictional character names, right?”

Levi paused, thinking over all the names he recalled scribbling on Eren's cup.   _Wow._

“Brat,” was Levi's amazed response before Eren laughed brightly and leaned closer into Levi's space.

Their eyes slid closed as Levi finally felt warm lips on his own, and the man leaned forward himself, impossibly happy with where this night had taken him. The kiss was sweet and short, before Eren pulled back with a ridiculous grin. They looked at each other for a few moments before Eren suddenly jumped, surprising Levi.  

“Shit,” the boy cursed, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. He checked the time and paled, casting a panicked look at Levi.

“Late?” Levi couldn't help being just a little bit smug about it.

“Extremely,” Eren was quickly moving to put the lid back on his coffee and get his keys from his pocket, but he still threw Levi an adorable smile as he pulled out his receipt, grabbed the marker from the cash register, and scribbled something on the paper.

He handed it to Levi with one more grin before the boy was flying out the door with a quick “cya!”

Levi watched his car pull away before looking down at the crumpled receipt. Messy handwriting barely wrote out the seven digits of a phone number and a short sentence underneath.

_My name really is Eren, Eren Jeager.  Text me_

Levi was already pulling out his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe continue? if inspiration graces me
> 
> my tumblr is levisbuns someone come talk to me about headcanons <3


End file.
